In conventional cascode circuits wherein two transistors are connected--with a common emitter input stage transistor connected to a common base output stage transistor (or a common source connected to a common gate if the transistors happen to be field effect transistors (FETs) or metal-semiconductor field effect transistors (MESFETs)), the input and output stage transistors are of the same size. In other words, both the input and output stage transistors have the same saturation current. As a consequence, the performance obtained from circuits using conventional cascode circuits often is found lacking--in terms of power, voltage, efficiency, etc.